The Peacemaker
by GinnyLumos1197
Summary: Colleen Kirbyson is a Popular fifth-year from Slytherin who is the peacemaker between Gryffindor and Slytherin. New friendships are formed because of her and crushes renewed! R&R Fred/OC & Draco/Hermione


**Characters: _Colleen Kirbyson (OC), Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy,_ Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape & Neville Longbottom (Mentioned)  
Pairings: Fred/OC, Draco/Hermione  
****Year: Colleen, Hermione and Draco's 5th year, Fred's Final year!**  
**Summary: Colleen Kirbyson is a popular fifth year Slytherin who is the moderator between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She likes Fred and when Fred asks her out, Draco is saddened. But he finds his interests in one Curly-haired bookworm.**

~~~oOo~~~

"Miss Kirbyson, Please stay back for a minute", Professor Snape's voice was as usual deadpan and drawling.

All eyes turned towards Colleen who looked scared. She was probably the only Slytherin who was scared shitless of Prof. Snape, though she admired him greatly.  
Her friends gave her a curious look. They were well aware of her fear of the Potions Master. It wasn't new to them, but being Slytherins, they also knew that he wouldn't be harsh on her if she didn't have herself to blame for anything.  
After they left, Colleen went to the front of the classroom and stood before the table.

"I hope you are finding Potions easy this year Miss Kirbyson?" asked Snape.

Fearing that she had written something wrong in her Assignments, she replied "Of course, Sir. I have no trouble understanding the concepts. Is something wrong with my assignments, sir?"

"No Miss Kirbyson. I merely wanted to make sure you are coping well with the subjects, given your _Popularity _status." Colleen Blushed. "I do hope you remember that the OWLs are fast approaching"  
How couldn't she? Hermione had been reminding her about it_ Every day!_

"Of course I do, Professor. I even have a Study time-table ready so that I would be well-prepared._"_

Snape raised his Eyebrows. It was no Secret that she was Friends with many people from Different houses. Colleen Kirbyson was a popular fifth year in Slytherin for her mom is a famous Alchemist and her dad worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Both her Parents were from reputed families and were of great importance in the Wizarding Community.  
This resulted in her _Miss Popularity _status.

She made friends with Hermione and Ginny in the Library during her Fourth year, when she asked for Hermione's help even when Hermione was from Gryffindor House. She knew that Hermione Granger was the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen in many years and she respects it. And Colleen herself was a Bookworm who loved to spend time in the library and with Hermione. She also made friends with Neville Longbottom when she saw him with Ginny once in Hogsmeade. They talked for hours and she thought Neville was a really sweet boy. In simple words, Colleen was the bridge of peace between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Very well then Miss Kirbyson. Your mother wanted me to make sure you are focused on your studies and I was merely doing her a favor. Please write to her as soon as you can as she's back from her expedition to the Himalayas. You may go now."

"Thank you, Sir" saying so, she went out to the Grounds. Near the lake were her Bestfriends waiting for her.

"Heard, the Head of the Snakes got you after class. How did it got with the Snake?" asked Ginny. Colleen snorted at her Pseudonym for Snape.

"It was just my mom, checking up on me. Apparently, she and Snape were school buddies. I don't mind him. He's fairly polite with me" she said.

"Actually he can be really nasty, towards Gryffindors especially." Said Hermione

"That's because the Blubbering Humdinger makes him get Mood-swings. So far he's been polite to me. Hmm. Must be because of the Magical Radish earrings dad got me for my birthday." said Luna, in her dreamy voice.

Colleen shook her head at Luna before saying, "Yea Luna. That must be it."

"So what _did _he ask then?" asked Ginny

"He asked me whether I was prepared for the exams and everything and not frolicking all over the castle exploiting my _'Popularity Status' _as he put it." Colleen said with an eye-roll

Ginny and Hermione sniggered before saying "_Touche_" Colleen stuck out her tongue at them.

"So, what have you been studyi-", Colleen started to say before a familiar voice interrupted hers.

"Hey Sis", said Fred before plopping down beside Hermione. "How's it going with you ladies?"

"Hey Fred" "Hello Fred" Said Hermione and Luna.

"Luna" he said nodding at her before turning to Hermione, "So Granger, have you decided to confess your undying Love for me yet?" he said before giving her a Cheeky Grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes before socking him playfully on the arm "Fat chance, Weasley"

Colleen felt a Pang of Jealousy seeing Fred flirting with Hermione, even if it was playful and friendly.  
Fred turned and saw Colleen looking at them and his smile slipped a bit. Nobody but Ginny noticed it and she smiled at both of them.

"Well well well! If it isn't for the _Most Popular Girl of Hogwarts. _Alright there, Kirbyson?" Saying so, he draped his arm over her shoulder and smiled brightly at her.

Colleen's heart skipped a beat and the Jealousy she was feeling a moment ago was replaced by euphoria and nervousness. She spluttered a bit to form a coherent sentence "I..er..umm..yea" she said, rather lamely.

"Cat got your Tongue, Colleen?" Ginny asked sweetly and smiling an innocent smile that resembled Fred's when he was up to mischief. Colleen Glared at her.

She turned towards Fred and said "I'm not Popular. Please stop saying that lest my dear House of Head hears it." Fred Laughed at this and said in a mock-whisper "It'll be our little secret then eh?"

She smiled at it and asked "Where's George?"

"Fawning over Angelina" Came, Fred's reply. "Couldn't bear the atrocity" he said in Mock disgust and despair.

"haha. Well you can't blame the poor bloke if you are the only other person he has for company" Said Colleen cheekily.

Fred gasped theatrically and said "That's outrageous. I can be quite charming. In fact, I can be the best company you crave for."

"Well I certainly, no way in hell would crave for you company Weasley." They all turned back to see Draco Malfoy standing over Colleen shoulder. "You see, some people would rather like people as charming as me to seek company from."

"You wish Malfoy!" Fred said in Mock-Anger and scoffed at it.

Colleen smiles at this and shook her head at the boys. After the start of her year, she became the Peace-holder between the two houses and Draco who was a Good friend of Colleen Grudgingly accepted her friendship with the Slytherins. But now, he's become surprising Civil and one would go as far as to say he is friends with the once Lowly-Gryffindors. He could even hold an intelligent conversation with Hermione without shouting insults at her or getting hexed. Everyone welcomed this change. Beneath the Façade of a frosty and vile attitude, there was a charming person who was as much as a fun-loving boy teenager as the others and who loved to make people laugh. The twins and Draco got on surprisingly well and even played a few pranks on Umbridge together.

"I needn't wish it Weasley. I already got the gift" He said in a superior tone and sat down on the other side of Hermione.

"Nice to know, you ego hasn't received a blow yet. Manage to leave the room with a head as big as that, Malfoy?" said Hermione sarcastically. One would expect him to throw a hurtful comment at her but Malfoy only shrugged and said "I'm being Modest Granger. I have many more talents." Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well then Prove it Weasley. Charming? I'd think otherwise." Said Draco

"Hmm.. Let's see." He turned and looked at the others and finally turned back to Colleen and said "Say, what about you go out with me this Hogsmeade weekend and prove your Buddy wrong eh?" He said Confidently, but Colleen could see the uncertainty in his eyes and stance. She smiled and said "Of course Fred." He beamed at her and turned to Malfoy and raised his eyebrows.

Malfoy's playful smile was wiped and he looked very despondent before he put on his mask and smiled a clearly fake smile and said "Not bad Weasley. Not bad." His voice sounded very weird and low.

Hermione and Ginny noticed it but didn't say anything. Draco saw Colleen grinning widely and he smiled a bit.

'_It doesn't matter as long as she's happy. That's the best I should wish for her_' He thought.

The bell rang somewhere in the Castle and everyone got up for Lunch. Fred grabbed Colleen and pulled her towards the Castle and looped his arms around her.

Ginny and Luna said something about 'Charms and wrackspurts' and walked away fast.

Malfoy stood a few meters away from the Lake looking the retreating figures of Fred and Colleen. He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. He heard a throat clear and turned back to see Hermione standing there with her bag and looking at him.

"I know it's Hard. Trust me, I do know. But if it doesn't work out the way you thought it would, it means it was never meant to happen. There is something better in store for you. Don't worry. It's all for a Good cause, _Draco_" She said smiling at him slightly.

"Indeed" he said in a low tone. She gave him another quick smile and hurried off to the Hall.

He sighed again. Maybe she was right. He had a crush Colleen since his third year when she hit him on his head for calling Hermione a 'Mudblood'. Colleen was a like an ever-glowing fire, like the ones Hermione made when they all studied together late into the night sometimes. She was a bubbly person and was very shy when she came to Hogwarts first. But her energy and character was refreshing and he knew it was stupid to not make a move. He suspected she liked Fred but never thought much into it.  
'_Maybe, it was meant to be. Fred and she._' He was sweet and caring, he couldn't deny it, and he was pretty sure Fred like her too. Hermione was right. If life didn't present him with an opportunity with her, maybe he deserved something else.

His train of thoughts moved to that of a petite, smart, young girl. Untamable frizzy, curly hair and a cute and vivifying smile. A lovely laughter and warm, brown eyes. The way her eyes lighten up when she's found an answer to a particularly challenging question or the way her cheeks flush with anger when she was provoked. He smiled slyly thinking of the reasons he used to tease Hermione Granger. And his smile widened when he remembered she called her _Draco_ for the first time, today. She was the first one to accept her apologies and as a friend. Their friendly banters always left her enraged and her eyes narrowed in anger if he dismissed her claims on SPEW saying it wasn't worth the time and effort. She is truly mad. Truly beautiful!

"_Indeed_" Draco said before following the know-it-all to the Great Hall. He needed to congratulate Colleen and Fred. And most important of all, thank Fred!

~~~oOo~~~

**A/N: This is a Personal Headcanon written for a friend of mine. I may write a Draco/Hermione HC. But this would be a collection of my PHCs. Please read my other story, THE STICKING CHARM. Oh and tell me if I should write Draco/Hermione of this one. I'm already working on the Draco/Hermione related to my previous story.  
****_A Review/Feedback is an author's encouragement and inspiration. _Please Review! :)**  
-_Ginny_


End file.
